


More

by FirstLastAlways



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLastAlways/pseuds/FirstLastAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is in bed with a massive headache and Anna has the cure. Modern AU. A bit fluffy and a bit...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

She was lying there, head buried in the pillow and body stiff. She hadn’t even bothered with a blanket, and had barely removed her shoes and jacket before staggering into the bedroom and collapsing upon the bed with a sigh. Anything to get away from the agonizing throb that threatened to rip her skull apart. It had begun at work mid-morning, and she’d taken a couple painkillers to soothe it. Lunchtime came and it was still there, ruining her appetite. Two more. Two-thirty came and it was worse. She felt bad for not being able to soldier through the day and felt even worse for having to pass on her workload to someone else in the office, but it needed to be done. Everyone there could see she was miserable. She dragged herself to her car and the drive back home was mercifully quick. And now she was here, in the dim coolness of the apartment, silently praying for release. _Let me die_ , she thought.  


Something was touching the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. In the haze of her pain she saw the clock on the bedside table read six-fifteen. Now flat on her back, she saw Anna kneeling on the bed beside her. The hand that had been stroking her hair now rested on her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes, and limply drew her hand over to touch Anna back, but not before her love planted the most tender of kisses upon her lips and in a voice so soft and sweet spoke her name.  


“Elsa.”  


Elsa couldn’t help but smile through her pain. She managed a quiet “Hi” in return and opened her eyes again. Anna’s face was much closer now and Elsa could see the concern in her eyes. Anna spoke again.  


“I saw your car in the parking lot. I guess you got sidelined from work, huh?” Elsa pointed to her head.  
“Oh, I’m sorry babe. Do you need me to get anything for you?”  
“Already took something. Waiting for it to work. Didn’t hear you come in.”  
“I got home a little over an hour ago. You were out cold.”  
“You’ve been here the whole time?” Anna nodded, smiling.  
“Right. Here.” Elsa smiled back, and weakly lifted her head to kiss Anna.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  


Elsa returned her head to the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt Anna leave the bed, who whispered, “Be right back.” She heard the rustle of the curtains, followed by Anna padding softly out of the room. Moments later, she felt a cool, wet washcloth being placed over her eyes.  


“There. Is there anything else you need?” Anna asked.  
“Mmmm…no. Just you.” Elsa felt across the bed with one hand and touched Anna’s knee, rubbing it gently. Anna moved closer, draping an arm across Elsa body, her other hand resuming stroking her lover’s hair.  


They lay there quietly for some time in the dark, body to body, the only sound being their breathing. Anna leaned in closer, nestling her face into the curve of Elsa’s neck and kissing it ever so gently. Elsa did not stir. Anna kissed again, longer. Nothing still. She left butterfly kisses along her jawline, resting finally upon her ear, where she whispered, “This always helped me with a bad headache.” Elsa mumbled something incoherently in response.  


The hand that had rested upon Elsa’s belly was now sliding down, and stopped briefly at her waist to unfasten her pants, before continuing further. Anna’s hand slipped beneath Elsa’s panties, toying with the small patch of her pubic hair before palming the whole of her sex. Elsa gasped softly, shuddering beneath Anna’s touch.  


“Shhhh,” Anna whispered directly into her ear, “Let me do this for you.” Elsa spread her legs slightly, sighing shakily. The middle and ring fingers of Anna’s hand gently traced the outline of Elsa’s labia, her fingertips delighting in the familiarity of those folds of skin. Anna kissed her love’s neck again, gently trailing her tongue along Elsa’s skin to another spot where she’d kiss again. She slipped her other arm behind Elsa’s head and pushed it closer to firmly kiss her lips. That arm curled around Elsa’s shoulders, and the hand crept into her blouse where it squeezed her breast. Elsa moaned in her kiss, and curled her body against Anna as close as she could.  


The hand in her pants began moving more determinedly, spurred on by the slow grinding of her hips, Anna’s fingers moving more freely with the wet that she was causing. Her thumb found Elsa’s clit, and rubbed slowly in a circular motion. Elsa broke the kiss to groan aloud in pleasure. Anna smiled and whispered in her ear once again, “Good girl.”  


The hand in her shirt had not stopped kneading and massaging her breast. It had slipped beneath her bra (the flimsy lace kind Elsa referred to as decorative rather than functional—the kind Anna liked) and Anna gently pinched her nipple, eliciting another gasp. With her other hand, Anna plunged two fingers into Elsa, lengthening the gasp. Anna bit her lip, pleased with the reaction. She kissed Elsa again, plunging her tongue in. Elsa’s body writhed and trembled beneath Anna, her back arching with the steady motions of her lover’s experienced hand. She pressed her breast against the caresses of Anna’s other hand, enjoying the soft pressing of fingertips one moment and the electric scrape of fingernails the next. But the feeling of her lips was Elsa’s favorite of all. The mouth that always spoke such love and care for her was now expressing the same sentiments on her full lips. Occasionally, and to Elsa’s groan of disapproval, Anna would break the kiss and murmur such dirty and delectable delights into her ear before kissing her throat and working her way back to her mouth again. They had found their rhythm.  


They continued that way for a while, blurring time and the boundaries between their bodies. Anna felt Elsa’s already rapid pulse quicken from beneath the fingertips of her left hand, and from the fingertips of her hand that were plunged deep inside her slick warmth. She knew. Elsa broke the kiss, her lean body undulating slowly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Anna grinned in anticipation, never stopping what she was doing. Mewling loudly, the first of Elsa’s orgasms washed over her like a wave, her nerves whiplashed in pleasure. Then came the second, more furious than the first. _It comes in threes_ , Anna thought, and braced herself for the final one. Elsa’s loud moaning turned into a tittering and worn-out laugh, and she shook her climax out, arching her back one last time before slumping back down with an exasperated sigh. She lay there, her quivering body drenched in sweat, catching her breath. She felt Anna remove her fingers, already missing their presence. She removed the rag from her eyes, feeling Anna’s other hand stroking her cheek. She turned her head to face Anna, seeing her pleased face by the dying afternoon light that filtered dimly through the curtains. Anna brought her wet hand to her face, and Elsa could see the fingers glistening in the twilight before Anna sucked gently on the tips. She maintained eye contact with Elsa, who watched calmly.  


“Feel better now?” Anna asked.  
“A bit,” Elsa replied.  
“Just a bit?”  
“Maybe you can do more for me.”  
Anna laughed, then whispered, “There’s always more.”


End file.
